A Challenge Fic Answered 3
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: STORY ABANDONED TU & WRH are at it again! This time BA and our beloved Faith are threatened by the past, present and future. Will they be able to correct the threat before it destroys them all? 3rd story in a growing series.
1. Preface

**Title:** A Challenge Fic Answered 3 (until we come up with an actual title!)

**Authors:** Twilight Unicorn & WhiteRavenHorse

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the concept that Joss Whedon created that makes up the Buffy universe, we're just tinkering with it ("make that sledge hammering it!" -TU). We _do_ own the characters you don't recognize that show up in this story 'verse, as well as the Faith that you see here.

**Spoilers:** Buffy's 1st and 2nd seasons, and a little of the 3rd. All previous stories of A Challenge Fic Answered and Guardians of the Night 1: Eternal Soulmates.

**Warning:** _This is an AU story!_

**Timeline:** Near the end of the Summer of Buffy season 2 (right before s3).

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Summary:** TU & WRH are at it again! This time B/A and our beloved Faith are threatened by the past, present and future. Will they be able to correct the threat before it destroys them all?

**Feedback:** Please! It helps our story thrive.

**Author's Note:** So that you are aware of it, this is combined with the Guardians of the Night (GN) series. Thus, the A Challenge Fic Answered series is now part of the GN series, and will eventually be put completely with it (when we get around to it!).

* * *

**Preface **

_Year 1998 A.D. _

_The moon shone white in the night sky, as Angel, Buffy, and Drusilla walked out of the catacomb. Outside of the stone circle, Maeve and the other Watchers looked on in unease. _

_They watched as the three supernatural beings stopped at the edge of the circle, and as Dru – laughing – left, slipping into the night. In peaceful silence, the vampire and Slayer walked the rest of the way to the Watchers. _

_"Where is Faith," Maeve asked, her gaze wary. _

_Angel looked at Buffy, then to Maeve, a faint smile tracing his lips, as he whispered, "Home." _

The night air was filled with a sense unsettled calmness as Maeve nodded to the Watcher beside her. He quickly opened the car door and stepped back to let her in. Just as Maeve started to get into the vehicle, the calm was shredded by the sound of roaring. Her head jolted towards the sound as she sidestepped the door, the other watchers moved to protect Maeve. As the watchers moved in front of Angel and Buffy, Angel drew Buffy tightly to him.

A single beam of light could be seen swiftly moving closer towards them. Within moments, a sleek black Ducati motorcycle with accentuated silver chrome appeared in the distance. When a darkly clad rider swung to an abrupt stop, gravel flying every which way, as a frail body dressed in black leather had propped one leg to the ground to keep it from toppling to it side. The dust began to settle, seeing that the rider was armed with modern and archaic weapons, the watchers immediately spaced themselves between the rider and their charges.

The rider tilted the helmet to one side as Maeve moved forward warily. "Identify yourself! What is your purpose?

The rider laughed abruptly. The sound was filled with scornful disbelief.

The watchers chorographically moved towards the rider, as the rider rung out in a female voice, "Warrior of Kells! You are needed," into the tense silence that had fallen. Then the rider commanded, "Follow me!"

With dubious looks, the Watchers turned their gazes from the rider to their leader. There was a look of deep concentration upon Maeve's face as she gazed at the rider, and a look in her eyes that spoke of recognition.

She nodded curtly after a moment, before saying in a tone as commanding as the rider's had been, "We will follow. Everyone into the cars _now_!"

As the Watchers quickly obeyed, Maeve turned to Buffy and Angel, then gestured to the vehicle she stood beside while saying in a voice that broke no argument, "You two will ride with me."

Once all were in the cars, Maeve looked at the rider, thinking with a quiet intensity, _We will follow wherever you lead, my Lady_, as she turned and shut the door. With those actions, the rider revved her bike and skidded for a second on the loose gravel before pealing out, the other vehicles immediately following.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We're not bothering!

**Chapter One**

Primeval oaks intertwined like a living canopied barricade along the driveway leading up to the ancient castle that housed the Headquarters for the Irish branch of the Watchers Council. It could be seen that beyond these rows of trees on either side a wild and fey forest existed, and that by some unknown hand it was kept from taking over the roadway. They arrived soon enough at the castle. As those within the cars exited their vehicles to enter the fortress, the darkly clad rider gazed about at the trees that pressed firmly up against the castle, seemingly holding the building together, so great was their height and girth. With a sigh none heard, the rider smoothly dismounted from her bike and entered the stronghold. Unseen by any, the trees shook as if in warning to the one who had just entered the castle.

Inside, Celtic and ancient designs of ages past etched the walls and furnishings, and a great blaze was burning in the hearth, as several people come into a private parlor. Maeve made her way to the fireplace as one of the Watchers went to fix some drinks for their unexpected guest. Angel and Buffy swiftly went to a sofa to collapse from the night's events, then – just on queue – the black leathered woman entered the room.

As she moved effortlessly into the parlor she made her way to a table that was set between two sofas. The rider's helmeted head moved slowly, as though to make sure everyone that was important and necessary was there.

All eyes were on her, for there seemed to be an unsettled tranquility while she stood before them, as she raised her hands to remove the helmet. Her fine white hair came cascading down to her narrow waist once the helmet was off. As she raised her head, silver eyes that pierced one to their very soul gazed at them out of a delicately-pale luminescent face.

There were gasps a she raised a hand to push a few errant strands of hair behind one conically shaped ear. The rider moved with a regal natured grace and lithe form that no dancer could ever hope to reach as she placed the helmet onto a nearby table, along with the gloves, and bow and quiver she wore…leaving the rest of the weapons she possessed on.

The tranquil silence was broken as Maeve reverently addressed the visitor, saying, "My Lady, we were not expecting you so soon. How can we make your stay more pleasant?"

Angel pulled the exhausted Buffy closer to him as the Slayer silently asked, _Angel, do you know her?_

Buffy acceptingly fell into his arms, as he replied in the same manner, _No, but I think we'll soon to find out._

_And so you shall, my friends_, they heard a voice hauntingly echo in their minds with an age far beyond their comprehension.

The Slayer and souled vampire looked towards the darkly clad lady, both somehow knowing the voice to have been hers. They gazed at her as she tilted her head slightly to glance at them, before turning to look at Maeve. With quiet authority, the woman said, "I have matters to discuss with you, Maeve Kells." Her eyes then flickered for a moment towards Buffy and Angel, before saying in a concerned tone, "But perhaps you should see to your other visitors first? It seems as though they are in need of a reprieve from their tasks for a time."

Maeve nodded her agreement, then motioned to one of the Watchers at the door, saying, "Take them to their room and aide in anything that they require. Also, make sure our Lady's room is in order as well."

The Watcher half-bowed to her and the fair-haired woman. He then silently gestured for Angel and Buffy to follow him, once they had looked away from the two women to then look at him. Angel rose from his seat and held out his hand to Buffy. With a faint loving smile and shining eyes, she took the offered hand and let him pull her to her feet. Arms wrapped around each other's waists, they willingly followed the Watcher, the door closing behind them silently.

Once the door was shut, Maeve turned to the woman, saying, "As I mentioned before: we were not expecting you so soon. According to your last communiqué you mentioned that you would not be arriving to the castle for at least two more days."

Maeve went to the Watcher who was now holding a tray of drinks, one filled with white wine and the other a deep burgundy liquid. Maeve took the crystal goblet filled with white wine, as the Watcher turned towards the other woman and offered her the other goblet.

The woman reached out one long fingered pale hand, took the goblet, and raised it to just before her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the dark red liquid. A moment passed before she breathed out "Human," then tipped the crystal goblet to her lips and hungrily drained the contents within. With a sigh of contentment and sated eyes, she lowered the now empty vessel, licking her lips.

Placing the goblet upon the try the Watcher still held out to her, she said, "I felt it necessary to come sooner. Things have happened here that, I can see, you need to tell me before I explain my reasons for being here."

Astonished at the unanimity of the woman's evasive answer, Maeve replied, "But, my Lady, you yourself have told me to discover the clandestine hiding place of the Sword of Kells. Which now I suppress until the moment of its use. It was you who told me to procure this information." Maeve suspiciously looked towards the woman. "It is you who put me in charge of this operation and at the specific time of your arrival, you would explain this in more detail for its use."

The woman's silver eyes flickered downward for a second before rising to gaze steadily at the Head of the Watchers Council, saying quietly, then with growing intensity and ire, "So I did, Maeve Kells. But there are things that can happen that make changing one's appointed time of arrival necessary…even for one such as I. You must remember, child of the Fey, that my tasks in life are many, and you are but a small portion of what I look after. Have I not given you and your line a portion of these duties to watch over in this place when I cannot? Surely, that gives me the right to come and go when and how I wish! This place, _my home_, is to be ready for me at all times. My telling you of my arrivals is merely a thought on my part, mortal child."

Maeve quickly looked downward, turning away from the woman. She made her way to the warmth of the fire, gazing into it. She watched the intensity of the rising and falling of the flames. Something inside made her leery, as she said quietly, "You told me this was of a delicate matter." She turned back to the woman with the eloquently beautiful face, reservation growing within her mind. "It is clearly not the appointed time. The astronomy of things are not in alignment, my Lady. You, yourself, made me aware of it and told me that I must be guarded of the placement of things. I do not mean to step out of alliance with you. You made me very aware of the delicacy of the matter at hand. It is under your command that I am questioning your arrival at this time," Maeve concluded, her emerald green eyes filled with many unasked questions.

The woman's nostrils flared, as her lips thinned, and her eyes narrowed. For a moment, one might have thought to hear a growl, before she snapped out to the other Watchers in the room, her eyes flashing golden for a split second, _"Leave us!"_

The others looked to Maeve for approval, and watched as she silently nodded her consent. As one, they left, each bowing to the pale-haired lady as they passed her. On its own accord, the door closed with a muffled thud once the last Watcher had left, leaving the two women alone in silence.

With a faint sigh, Maeve drained the last of her wine and then made her way to the bar across the room. As Maeve put some ice in a crystal tumbler and uncorked the scotch bottle, she commented then asked, "I think it is time for something heavier than wine. Would you like some scotch as well?"

"The Evergreen wine will do, Maeve," the woman answered, as she seated herself near the fireplace, never taking her eyes off of the leader.

"Of course, my Lady," the Head of the Watchers Council replied, as she finished pouring her own drink. Putting the scotch back in its place, Maeve then went over to an ancient painting of good size that depicted a scene of a noble Elven couple dancing on their wedding day, and pushed the painting to one side on an unseen track. Behind the painting was a hidden recess full of clear wine bottles filled with a deep green liquid. Pulling the topmost bottle out Maeve returned to the bar as the painting silently rolled back into place. Fetching another crystal goblet, she opened the bottle and poured the wine into it.

Shaking a few strands of fire-red hair out of her face, she walked over to the sofas, and extended the green liquid filled glass to the woman. But before the woman could take the glass, Maeve placed it down on the table in front of them, saying firmly, "I think it is time for you, my Lady, to explain the reasons for your early arrival in more detail. This is no time for you to be so elusive with your purpose."

The lady in question lowered her hand nonchalantly, draping her arm over the back of the couch she sat on, then commented as she crossed her legs at the knee, "I understand your concern, young one. Your following of my orders to such exact detail is commendable."

Maeve turned and moved to the other side of the table and sat down in the opposing sofa. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as she lifted the scotch to her lips. Gazing into the crystalline liquid she let the scotch pass her lips. Maeve then tilted the glass back and looked back at the woman who seemed to be waiting for a response from her. _What is she getting at? There seems something elusive about her_, she thought. In the tense moment she reclined back on the sofa and watched the ethereal face gaze at her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the woman leaned forward and took her drink from the table, and as she leaned back into her seat, took a measured sip of wine, her eyes slowly closing in contentment. Sitting upon the couch, the woman asked casually yet seriously, "Do you remember the history I taught you concerning the beginnings of the Kells line, child?"

"I have not forgotten, the lineage history was proclaimed throughout my life. But why now do you bring this into this discussion? Are you questioning my allegiance to my bloodline?" Maeve asked, her gaze narrowing.

"No," the woman replied, "I do not question your allegiance. What I ask is how the Kells line began. Tell me what you know."

"Thy nobles of thy Kells and thy maidens of thy Fey, come to thy alliance, through thy ages of prophecy have led thee mortal lives of thy world to thee creation of a celestial sword, to abide by thy protection of the sword. We Kells are thee protectors…"

The fair haired woman suddenly sat up straight, nearly braking her glass as she slammed it onto the table in front of her as she sharply, "Have you learned nothing of what I taught you!"

Maeve gave her a stunned look, and drew in a short breath, then gathered her thoughts for a moment before replying quickly, "Have you taught me so little, my Lady?"

The woman reared back as if struck, her breath drawing in sharply as her eyes widened in sudden shock. She stared, before swiftly standing and walking over to gaze at the painting that depicted the elven couple, her mind in turmoil. Almost absently, she reached up and gently stroked the couple, reminiscing of days past. As she stood there a feeling of calmness came to her, as well as a presence that she knew. She dropped her hand, and thought to the presence, _I am listening._

A soft silky voice in her head said, _My precious one, you lead yourself to a mirage of a well that you think is there. Time is of the essence, the answers you seek will reveal themselves in the hour of destiny. Patience is your ally, steadfast your emotions and all will be revealed._ The voice left her as subtly as it arrived.

The woman bowed her head for a moment, sighing heavily, before saying quietly in a strained voice, "I apologize. I was out of turn. I have had some difficulties that have upset me more than I realized. I should not have taken it out on you, young one."

Cautiously Maeve felt the tension leave her as she replied while standing up and placing her glass on the table, "I understand, these past few months have been tense for us all. We all feel the strain, our mission is almost at hand and it has brought us all to utter weariness.

"Even the exhaustion is evident on you, my Lady. Except my apologies, it has been a difficult ordeal and I am fatigued as well. Your accommodations that you require have been taken care. Rest, my Lady, for tomorrow we have almost accomplished our task and the alignment is almost at hand."

As if on queue, the door opened and a gentlemen entered and stood silently awaiting to escort their guest.

* * *

**Feedback:** we'd _really_ appreciate it. Thank you. TU and WRH 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All we own are the characters that aren't from the show. Meaning Buffy and Angel are the only ones we _don't_ own (Faith doesn't count any more, 'cause she's no longer what she was on the show.)!

**Chapter Two**

Light from the just rising sun could be seen shining as patches of various forms upon the drawn curtains as the fair-haired woman silently followed her guide through the nearly deserted corridors. Archaic Celtic designs were everywhere one looked, as well as a design that seemed even older and more ancient. When they reached what was perhaps the oldest part of the castle, they stopped in front of a double-doored archway. The Watcher turned at this point, and said to the woman as he bowed, "My Lady, should you need anything, call for us, and we will provide it."

The woman nodded, and said imperiously, "I shall do so if I need such aid. You may go."

The man bowed once more, and left, returning the way he had come. Once the Watcher was out of view and hearing range of the woman, she opened one of the double-doors, and entered her quarters. Within, the ancient design could be seen everywhere, with not a Celtic design in sight. Giving a heartfelt sigh of one coming home after a long time being away, the woman shut the door, locked and then leaned against it, closing her eyes as her head thudded softly against the solid oak doors.

She stayed that way for several minutes, before opening her eyes and heading toward the bathing room. She had just removed all of her weapons when she became aware of slight movement behind her. Instantly, she grabbed her bow and an arrow as she whirled around and aimed unerringly at the intruder.

In a voice that held amusement, the Oracle said, "To an old friend, a threat of injury in not what I expected. Your intuition has failed you this day."

As swiftly as she had armed herself, the woman lowered her weapons and snapped out, "'Tis not wise to come upon me like that, nor am I in the mood for your antics, Child of Time."

"Child of Time, huh? Never thought that that would be an alias for an old friend," the Oracle commented lightly, as she moved gracefully towards the woman and offered her an embrace.

The woman shook her head in exasperation, before saying as she returned the embrace, "You know that I create designations for people when I'm not in control of my emotions, Faith. And you _do_ travel through time, child." The woman pulled back to get a good look at the young-seeming Oracle, and lovingly stroked a lock of hair, saying, "Your hair is as white as mine now. Do you even know how old you are?"

"Age is but a word...Time is the proper query. I cannot tell you how long it has been, for I seem to move so frequently between its fine lines." Faith let go of the fair-haired woman, asking as she stepped back with a grin, "So how did it go with Maeve?"

"So it is," the woman agreed with a sudden carefree laugh, purposefully ignoring the question. "Especially for such eternal creatures as we!" She returned her weapons to the pile on the table behind her, then opened the door to the bathing room and entered in while saying, "Come and talk with me while I bathe, child of my heart. We have much to discuss... Such as your purpose for having me come here?"

Faith followed behind her, saying, "It seemed that you needed a little nudging, you were so set on breaking her. I felt that you had forgotten why you were sent here." She walked over to the mirror to see her reflection, commenting as she drew her pinky finger up to hook a stray hair from her face, "You are right, my hair has seemed to take on the flight of time. Do you think that I can ever regain my true color back?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder as she slipped out of her shirt, and answered, "I doubt it, beloved. Your power has grown greatly, and that must be expressed in some way. I do admit: I loved your dark locks as well, but this look does suit you." She finished undressing and went over to the sunken bathtub, and turned the knobs to adjust the water to her liking. "To answer your question about Maeve: there is much I have forgotten about this time in my life. I am still in the process of sorting out all the details of what happened. But one thing I'm sure of, Faith, is that I don't recall it being like this...why?"

Faith turned, saying seriously, "You have forgotten things, things that were painful to your current existence. For some reason, this is painful for you. What could it be? Or could it be someone? For me it could be the later, the one who created you. But no, it is because of what your Grandmother has done, or will do to you soon in this time. Think, my sweet. What does your heart tell you?"

The woman turned sharply, her breath hissing in as she stared wide-eyed at Faith. _"Grandmother!"_ she exclaimed. "I do not understand. Do I need to go to her? But I am not of this time. Would me speaking to her not upset the balance?"

"Slow down! In time you will see her. The balance of time will shift when it is destined to do so. Let me worry about the grains of time. I will tell you when to intervene or not. I have never let you down, have I?" the Oracle said soothingly, as she knelt down to test the water.

The woman visibly calmed at Faith's words. For a stretch of time there was silence, but for the sound of water slowly filling the bathtub. After some time, she stopped the faucet and slipped into the water. Thoughtfully she said as she began washing herself, "If I am not here to speak with my Lady Grandmother, then who am I here for?"

Faith gazed into the water as if foreseeing the events of time, her eyes seemed to haze as if in a trance. "My fair one, the answers you seek can only be revealed at the alignment of the stars. I cannot not allude to you the exact propose of your mission her. Even I, have to bend to the guiding principles of Time." With a wave of her finger, she made the water ripple, as she looked deeply into the woman's eyes.

Silver eyes gazed frustratingly into dark brown, before – in a fit of child-like pique – the fair-haired woman splashed the Oracle while growling out, "_Fine!_ If you will not tell me my _exact_ purpose for being here, then at least give me a _hint_ of what I'm supposed to so next. It's the least you could do!"

The Oracle leaped back and let out a chuckle, "Those who are think they are in control, hate those who can hinder." She placed her hand back into the water and splashed the woman back.

A gleam entered the woman's eyes as she lunged for Faith, saying, "True! But those who think they are in control can also hinder themselves."

Allowing the woman to lunge for her, she felt her body slowly fall into the tub. Drenched, shook her head and wiped the excess water from her eyes and began to laugh. As if a yawn, the fair-haired woman, erupted into laughter as well. Tears of joy began to emerge from the sides of Faith's face. With a curled finger she began to wipe them away, the only tear left was the one's from her christening.

A long moment of silence fell over them, then Faith composed her self and laid back in the tub. Bliss crossed her face before she spoke, "It has been a long time since you have laughed, has it not?"

The woman sobered slightly, as she said softly, "Aye, it has. There is so little that I have found joy in since my turning."

"Laughter cleanses the soul. Have you found so little joy that you bathe yourself in anger? The past is what controls you. It is you who has to make amends with that past for you to understand what you truly have to do here." As Faith closed her eyes and quietly awaited a response from the woman.

The woman lowered her eyes slowly, somberly, clearly in deep thought. The water lapped gently about them as she said hesitantly, "Then I am here in this time to right a wrong I did to someone?"

"Why do you doubt your intuition? Do I wound you so deeply that you continually try to keep building that wall to allow no one close to you? You love life so much that you won't allow yourself to live. Look to your inner-self and ask that question within yourself. No one has the answer you seek." As Faith, allowed herself to fall deeply into the embrace of the water.

The woman bit her lip for a moment, then closed her eyes completely, allowing herself to sink beneath the water. She floated there for a time, a dark silvery glow surrounding her. A minute passed, before her opened her eyes and rose to the surface of the water. Her gaze was resolute, as she said decisively, "It is so. I still do not know whom it is I have wronged, but I shall learn, and then set things right."

Swiftly Faith rose from the water, stepping out onto the tile. With a wave of her arm a swift breeze flowed around her and nothing else, in an instant she was dry. Once dry, the Oracle said lightly, "Then, my dear, you must continue your mission. The others are in a state of unconsciousness and I know that you want to explore."

With a gentle smile, Faith slowly faded away. Once she was gone, the fair-haired woman frowned in deep though as she contemplated her next move.

* * *

**Feedback:** click the button down below. Come on, _click it!_

TU and WRH


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The only people we don't own are Buffy and Angel.

**Chapter Three**

In the junction of three corridors – had anyone been there to see – an ethereal woman stood still as a statue wearing skin-tight silver cotton slacks and a loose gossamer black shirt with her pure white hair pulled back in a French braid. She moved, and went soundlessly down the left corridor upon delicate bare feet that left no prints on the darkly carpeted floor. She passed many doors before stopping in front of a glass paneled one that lead to another hallway. She placed her hand on the handlebar and turned. It did not budge. With a frown, she placed a hand over the keyhole, a faint glow outlining her hand for a moment before there was a soft click. Nodding to herself, she opened the now unlocked door.

_That should **not** have been locked_, the woman thought to herself as she moved down the hallway.

She idly glanced at the paintings that lined the walls of the corridor that were portraits of the past Heads of the Irish branch of the Watchers – each one labeled with their name and the years of their service –. She smiled humorlessly as she came to the last portrait. It was of herself, and the beginning date was the same as that of the oldest painting. There was no ending date. Pushing the door open beside her portrait, she entered the office.

She looked to the left of the doorway as she entered to see an elegantly appointed conference center that was modern while retaining a certain antiquated feel to it. Beyond that – in the center of the right wall – was another entryway blocked by an old Oakwood door etched with olden designs accented with silver inlay.

_I'll check over there in a minute_, the woman thought to herself.

She then looked past the conference area to see a wetbar – very well stocked – and a small refrigerator – like one might see in a college dorm – at the far right corner of the office. Looking to the center of the back wall, the woman saw an ancient oak desk of elegant design and solid build. Old and new mixed upon the desk. A state-of-the-art computer, a printer/copier/fax machine and an office phone stood on one side, as an old-fashioned ink well and quill occupied another corner – along with modern pens and pencils –, the center was clear but for a large calendar with some writing on it and several miscellaneous electronic devices. Glancing left, she saw along most of the wall a long row of filing cabinets, each one with a combination lock. The woman frowned.

_When did we start locking everything up? _

Shaking her head, she fully entered the room and shut the door, heading for the doorway on the left. Opening it, she saw what could only be described as a small dorm area with a cot, cabinet, and small bathroom off to one side. She went to the cabinet and looked through the clothes and accessories that were there, making sure to put everything back the way she had found it.

_Nothing, but I expected as much. _

Giving the rest of the room a cursory glance, the fair-haired woman returned to the main office, went to the desk, and sat down in the lavish rolling chair. She rubbed her hands appreciatively over the soft leather armrests before focusing her attention on the contents on top of the desk. Looking at the calendar, the woman felt a shock go through her as memories surfaced.

_Stars above! **That's **when I am! Then that means... _

Quickly, she turned on the computer, grimacing as she did so.

_One thing I can definitely say about my time: computers are a **lot **faster and easier to manage! _

A minute later, the computer was up and running, the woman typing in the passwords when needed to access what she wanted.

_Thank the Heavens for a perfect memory, or I'd be in really big trouble. Alright, now where's that calendar?… Ah, there it is!_

The woman quickly scrolled through past dates until she came to the last few days.

_Hmm. Here's my namesake. That was last night... Oh! and night before that was when Faith became an Oracle in full. It had slipped my mind when that happened. There's when I'm supposed to meet Maeve tomorrow, but I don't recall ever coming to the meeting. Huh. I'll have to sort through my memories later to find out why. Now, let's see…anything else of note?_

The pale woman carefully studied the calendar, before noticing a small flashing blood-red symbol that was a fairy sitting on a crescent moon that was on the day before last. Then she noticed that this icon was flashing on several of the dates of that month. Her brow furrowed.

_What's this?_

She placed the mouse pointer over the image and watched as it became a link. Tilting her head to one side, she clicked it. Immediately, a small window popped open asking for a password. Frowning, she typed in the over-riding code, and pressed enter. There was a tense moment while the password was run, then another program opened. A list of dates was cataloged, along with commentaries.

_A private chronicle? Why…? _

Shaking her head, she clicked the date she wanted and began reading.

_The Lady will not be pleased that our first plan was thwarted. I hope, though, that by making reparation with the Oracle's child we will be able to grasp another opportunity once St. Vigeous is destroyed. _

The woman sat back in confusion as she thought, _Another opportunity? An opportunity for __**what?**_

The fey lady had no time to think further about it as she heard the sound of the outer door opening. Quickly, she closed all the programs she had open, and then opened the Internet program. She looked up nonchalantly as a woman she vaguely remembered as the assistant under Maeve and herself came into the room.

The young auburn-haired and freckle-faced woman looked startled as she said, "My Lady! Forgive me for intruding. I did not realize you would be here, or I would not have disturbed you."

"'Tis alright," the fair-haired woman said, "I am merely going online for a short time before taking my rest, as I am not yet weary." She tilted her head to the side. "Should you not be sleeping? I thought I heard Maeve order you all to do so."

"It is as you say," the other woman agreed, then lifted up a folder saying, "I merely remembered a file I needed to return before doing that."

The Lady nodded her understanding and gestured for the dark-haired woman to do as she had said. After a quick bow, the woman strode over to the filing cabinet closest to her, unlocked it, and after sorting through one drawer, placed the file where it should be. She then shut the cabinet again and locked it.

As the woman opened the door to leave the office, the Lady called to her and said, "You need not disturb Maeve with the knowledge that I am here, child. She is in need of a rest and short respite from her duties. Should I need her, I shall speak to her directly."

The other woman nodded her head in understanding, then left. Once she could no longer hear the other woman walking away, she sighed heavily and rubbed her brow in a rare show of frustration, before pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

_Stars above! That was too close._ She lowered her hand and opened her eyes, turning her head to the row of filing cabinets. _I know it is probably unlikely, but I should check over there. _

The woman quickly turned off the computer, stood, walked over to the cabinet nearest her, and began pursuing the labels on the front of each drawer.

_Apocalypses. Demons. History. Arthurian Legends..._ She paused for a moment._**Arthurian **__Legends?_ For a brief moment she wondered why Maeve would have such a file, as she pondered her eyes glanced to the next file drawer. _Ah! Here we are: Current Events._

The fair Lady pressed her hand against the lock, and within seconds the drawer was unlocked and open. She quickly riffled through the files in the drawer before closing and relocking it.

_As I expected: nothing that I did not already know._

Looking around the room, her silver eyes noticing everything, the woman made sure that all was as it had been, before leaving the room to search elsewhere for what she desired to understand.

* * *

The sky had darkened to a dark sapphire blue after the sun's setting, and the dishes were being cleared from the dinner table, as Buffy and Angel found their way to the private parlor once more. They walked in to see Maeve with the unknown fair-haired rider from last night chatting companionably as they drank a dark green wine. The woman looked away from Maeve to see the couple, and smiled as she said in greeting, "Ah! So at last they have decided to join us. Welcome, my friends. Please, come and sit awhile."

Buffy and Angel nodded silently in agreement, walked over to the couch opposite the two women, and sat down.

Maeve put her glass down, she stood up and straightened her skirt before addressing them. "Good evening, Buffy, Angel. The time has come for introductions. I would like the both of you to formerly meet my mentor and the Head of the Irish Branch of the Watchers: Lady Tala Bloodmoon, Granddaughter of Her Elven Majesty Eleania, Daughter of the late Elven Princess Tal'eja and Sister to the Role Heir of the Elven throne Jericho. My Lady, this is Buffy Anne Summers—"

"The Slayer of vampires, and yes: the notorious vampire with a soul, Angelus the vampire with the angelic face," Lady Tala said curtly, abruptly interrupting Maeve.

Angel flinched, before saying quietly, "I go by Angel now, my Lady."

The fair Lady inclined her head, and said more calmly, "As you wish."

Buffy tugged on Angel's sleeve, her expression confused. The vampire looked at her for a long moment, nodded, then turned back to the two women and said, "Buffy wants to understand how Lady Tala is an Elf."

Maeve quickly chimed impishly, "Well, where do you think Tolkien got his information on elves?"

Buffy and Angel stared. Tala shook her head, before saying in a slightly reproachful tone, "In form only, child. We are not they whom he wrote of, for they are not real."

Looking for all the world like a child punished by a beloved parent, she responded, "Yes, my Lady." Then clearing her throat and raising her eyes, she continued, "All the myths, legends, and fairy tales of old hold some truth, however: they have been stretched over time. But behind all the folklore, there is factual information to be rediscovered. Reasons for the obscure information on the elves have been for their own protection. But, yes, they still exist, and Tala is living proof of their existence."

Angel's brow furrowed as he said, "I can understand keeping yourself hidden from humans, but why is one of royal blood working for the Watchers?"

Maeve took in a deep breath and headed for the bar while asking, "Anyone for a drink…besides me?"

The Slayer and vampire shook their heads, as did Tala before taking a sip of her nearly full wine glass.

Maeve turned her back on Tala and placed ice into the crystal tumbler and then reached for the scotch as she asked, "My Lady, don't you think that this is your area of expertise?"

"Aye," the Lady said while placing her wine glass on the table before her, "I may, but should you not say that which you have learned under my tutelage?"

The liquid sloshed as Maeve place the bottle on the bar a little harder than necessary, followed swiftly by the chink of the glass cork stopper placed on top of the bottle. She hastily tipped the glass to her lips and in one swallow, drained the glass. Almost slamming the glass back on the bar top, the ice tumbling around, she then once more poured more scotch than usual into the glass. Picking up the glass more calmly, she turned back to the others, walked over to the fireplace, and gazed into the flames. The light danced hauntingly over her face, making her seem like a fey creature stepping out of ancient times long forgotten by mortal kind.

Mesmerized by the flames, Maeve began to speak in a distant haunting tone, saying, "Nigh onto six thousand years ago, in a time when demons were gods, a war broke out between the elves and vampires, they who served the gods for good or ill. It was a war over who was more important to the Old Ones: the Warriors or the Foreseers. This war was caused and stopped by one individual. But not by this person's actions, but by the proceedings of those around her, as you will soon understand.

"A fell and loathsome vampire of great age took the one I speak of – a Lady of blessed and sacred lineage –, kidnapped her, tortured and raped her – _body, mind, and spirit_ –, then turned her into one of his kind. This had never been done, for so great was the animosity between the Warrior vampires and the Foreseeing elves that to have this happen was blasphemous to their very way of being. Due to this blessed Lady's turning, neither group could decide who should have her. This was how the war began…but not how it ended. For a thousand years the war raged with neither side giving ground, until the Lady herself begged for surcease. The reason: her body and mind could not stand the constant battle between the demon and soul within her. Truce was given, but at great cost. The elves forfeited their right as servants to the gods, as well as their birthright to the power of the gods of that time. In return the vampires would never again change an elf into one of their kind, then returned the Lady to her kindred.

"With the Lady returned, the elves brought her before their queen. The Lady – mad with the constant warring within her – attempted to kill the Queen of the Elves. She did not succeed. In fury, the Queen denounced her as no longer the Heir to the Elven throne…never to know peace in elven lands again, to walk among men forever more.

"Whom is this tormented and cursed Lady, the reason for this tale?" Maeve drained her glass, then turned to gaze at the group behind her, saying somberly. "She is the Lady Tala Bloodmoon, our leader and benefactor."

The Head of the Watchers Council gazed at the elven Lady, and said in a bitter tone, "I hope that I have appeased you, my Lady, for it is you who has embedded this story deeply within my very essence since I was old enough to comprehend it," before returning to the bar to refill her glass.

The glass once more filled, she turned to look at the mystical group once more. Drawing in a breath, she said quietly in entreaty, "My Lady if this is all that is needed from me, I ask you to allow me leave to retire for the night."

Tala Bloodmoon gazed a long moment into the eyes of her protégé, seeing the anguish within them, and inclined her head regally in acquiescence to the woman's desire. With a barely audible heartfelt sigh, the Head of the Watchers Council left the room.

* * *

**Feedback:** What? You think this story will write itself without your encouragement? Hah! _Please_ let us know how we're doing. It helps us write better.

TU and WRH


End file.
